MEW
Pokepasta by RedVelvety121. It all started when I got my first pokemon game, Pokemon Red. I was very excited because at that time there was a glitch that allowed you to get Mew. Mew was my favorite pokemon. Ever since I saw the first movie, I fell in love with Mew. When i started the game, i went to this weird bridge place. I did the glitch correctly and woohoo! Right infront of me was Mew’s sprite. "Go! Charmeleon!" I commanded Charmeleon to use scratch. "Wild MEW used pound!" Huh, why was its named called MEW instead of Mew? Anyways, i threw my pokeball. one shake.. two shakes.. three shakes.. Gotcha! MEW was caught! I then checked my party to see that MEW was there. I flew to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. I switched MEW infront of my party. Later that day we encountered a Dratini. "Go! MEW!" I commanded MEW to use pound. "MEW used pound!" "Wild Dratini is scared!" Scared? That isnt programmed in a pokemon game! Ignoring it, i threw my pokeball and caught Dratini. Couple of weeks later, MEW was level 98, Charizard (My Charmeleon) was level 89, Dragonite was level 90, Mewtwo was level 100, Flareon was level 77 and Blastoise was level 85. I switched MEW for Mewtwo. I fought Lorelei, instantly knocking out her pokemon. After i beat the Elite Four, i finally got to my rival, Blue. "I’ll defeat you!" And then the battle began. "Go! MEWtwo!" Huh? MEWtwo? But i thought MEW was last in my party! Before i could command MEWtwo to use any attacks, it said this: "MEWtwo used aura sphere!" "Foe’s Exeggutor DIED!" But fighting types arent effective against psychic types! And how did Exeggutor die?! After many turns, the same happened. "Foe’s *insert one of blue’s pokemon* DIED!"At this point, i wanted to turn off my Gameboy. It made a corrupted Mew screech. After the battle ended, MEW appeared in the screen. "You think you could replace me with THAT TRASH?!" "How could you, Kristy? We were best friends since the day we met! You only care about that piece of TRASH that is a clone of me! HOW COULD YOu_!?" At this point, MEW’s voice was corrupted. I tried turning off my Gameboy alot of times, but eachtime i tried, MEW’s sprite would bleed, showing organs and alot of blood. Then, MEW said "I wOnT_ LEt_ yO4 LeaV3 mE_" A battle started. I sent out Mewtwo. Before i could damage MEW, it said "MEW used quick attack! Mewtwo fainted!" I tried Charizard. "Charizard fainted!" I tried all my pokemon, the same happened "*insert name here* fainted!" "Kristy has no more pokemon left! Kristy blacked out!" MEW’s sprite appeared. "YoUr_ m3nE oNl0 mInE!_ yOu cAnT_ d^sTr6Y mE£!" At this point, i had no choice but to throw my Gameboy. The screen shattered and MEW’s sprite was gone. Phew! but just as i was happy, a pink paw poked me. It was MEW. "See? I TOLD YOU YOU CANT DESTROY ME!" That was the last time i ever saw Mew the same again. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta